Lonely Letter Sender
by plotbunnyyuuram01
Summary: Blood all over! Who could 'this' be? Zombies and the Letter Sender has powers now. All hope be on Yuuri's side... Battle YuuRam ! please R&R... it's the ending now... if you want me to continue please do read and review! thanks... chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Story: "Lonely Letter Sender"

Warning: Mentions of blood and death... (Obviously)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh either and if I did there will be more brutality and YuuRam time.

I woke up with a cold sweat this morning and I can't sleep last night, I just have to write this story. Well here it goes …

Chapter 1: "Alone"

A vast room, with a light in the middle and only a small hole on the top of the ceiling for some air. There were no windows, the rays of the sun weren't there, and the sweet morning air was invisible, there was nothing. The door was locked from the outside it was a room deep within Covenant Castle.

Yuuri finally woke up, he was unaware of his situation, he looked around the empty room, nothing was there, no one was with him and it was almost eerie.

"Whe-whe-where am I? What happened?" He was dumbstruck.

He stands up and put his ear near the wooden door, hoping to hear a sound, but there was nothing. He banged and twisted the door knob, he searched around for something he can use to open the locked room but he couldn't find a single thing.

A mysterious shadow passed from the bottom of the wooden door. He was relieved that someone found him.

"Help me please." Yuuri pleaded but there was no response. That shadow inserted a small paper, he opened it and a note was written on it saying,

_Yuuri,_

_I know you, but you don't know me, you're in a room within the castle walls and probably everyone is looking for you. If you're wondering why I locked you up in this treacherous room, it's because I want you to feel the loneliness I have always felt. _

_Anonymous_

Yuuri was frightened, he felt this as fear was hovered his whole body, and he looked confused. He held on closer to the cold letter and wandered.

What would this man do to him?

What does he mean about loneliness?

Who could this be?

He couldn't answer these questions yet but he was about to know. Chills ran through his spine, he knows that something bad is going to happen. He was alone, goose bumps were all over his skinny body and his faced turned pale. He finally felt loneliness that this 'person' was talking about.

"Let me out of here! Who are you? I demand to know!" Yuuri screamed furiously at the wooden door, hoping to hear a response. He continuously hit the door with his boney fists, his hands were looking red and he felt pain finally surrounding it.

"Why?!" Yuuri shouted, before he could hit the door again, another letter was inserted from the slot on the bottom of it. Now it was written in crimson blood,

_Yuuri,_

_If you decide to go Maoh soon, you can't, this is my world not yours. You probably feel the loneliness I was talking about. You said that all the people will walk by your side to make a new and peaceful age, but the peace you're withstanding killed my family. They are all dead! I hate the cold lonely nights without anyone to call your own loneliness being my best friend and darkness as my home. The wrath of the word 'ALONE' killed me. Everyone has their loneliness, EVERYONE. The people you know have felt the loneliness I'm talking about: Wolfram alone when you went back to earth, Gwendel alone in his office, Conrad alone when his father left the world, Lady Celi alone when her lovers left her, Murata alone with his studies and work, Gunter alone with his books and Anissina alone making her inventions. All of us, but you killed my family with your so called 'protectors', you also killed me. I want to take revenge, I want to taste the blood of your loved ones and see them suffer more than I did, alone in their blood lust graves forever. I'll spare you your precious life. I want to let you feel the loneliness I have always felt._

_Anonymous_

The blood written letter was faint. He was shocked; anger, confusion, pain, sorrow and suffering he felt.

He was sorry for this 'person' but angry still for taking revenge. He was sure he didn't kill anyone. His inner devil was rearing its ugly head; he couldn't let this 'person' kill them.

Fear swept his body, he wasn't sure who his evil soul is but he was sure that this person knows who everyone is.

"No! Who are you?! Don't kill them! Spare their innocent souls! Kill me instead!" His heart skipped a beat and he dropped the bloody letter.

His mouth was dry, his soul left his body, and he knelt down and leaned on the blood sucking cold wall. He hit it really hard, his hand buried on it with anger.

"Why?!!!" He screamed. His fist was numb, blood was all over the floor he didn't mind it, he was extremely desperate to go out and give justice to this wicked soul.

Yuuri stood up he looked at the ceiling and he cried so badly, he was much paler now, his bloody hands were cold. A sudden feel conquered his body, his powers didn't work. He never imagined it failed in important times like this, he was HOPELESS!

Suddenly, he heard screams up from the ceiling, slashes and dices of swords flinging through the air. People were calling his name, torturing him with their screams and desperately crying for help.

"Stop it! NO!!!" Yuuri can't bear it anymore he was anxious to get out,

"Why?! Oh revengeful soul?! Why?!"

He cried and cried. His heart was almost going to burst, adrenaline swift pass his brain and he can feel his blood rushing through his veins.

Another letter was sent before him, he opened it furiously with anger and fear covering his face. It was completely blood stained.

_Yuuri,_

_I'm not as bad as you think. I'm letting you free and say your last goodbyes to everyone you see who's still alive. I finished their sufferings and I accomplished my revenge._

_Anonymous_

"Huh?! He killed them?!" Yuuri felt he was going to faint but he held on.

The door cracked open; there was a staircase in front of him leading from up above.

He didn't bother to look for that 'person'.

He passed the windows, the sky was bloody red and death was lurking within the whole Demon Kingdom.

He searched for cries, he was shock still, and blood was all over the windows, walls and floor. He heard an anxious and terrible cry from his room. He ran as fast as he could to know who that was.

He saw Wolfram lying on the floor covered by his own blood, "Yuuri, you… you…you're back! I was worried…" Wolfram was looking half dead. Blood was coming out from his mouth as he tried to speak. His pretty face was smeared with lines of crimson blood.

"Wolfram, don't speak, everything's going to be alright." Yuuri kept his voice calm but still he was frightened and he don't know what to do. He knelt down to help Wolfram; his hands were shaking as he grabbed Wolfram's weak, soft hands.

"Yuuri, don't leave me. I… I… I… I love you." Wolfram speak again as he touched Yuuri's soft face with his bloody hands. His final breath left him; these were the last few words he spoke.

"No … (sobbing) I won't… I love you too…" Yuuri cried as of hearing these last meaningful words, he was disgust of Wolfram's situation, his fiancé was dead.

He held Wolfram's hands close to his heart. He felt a soft breeze brushing through his hair.

He looked around for survivors. He was extremely heart broken. There were no cries left and blood was all over. Even the bravest soldiers, Gwendel and Conrad, were also brutally murdered. Everyone was murdered, everyone was killed, and everyone was DEAD!

He felt deep anger, despair, sorrow, pain, hate and LONELINESS!

He heard an echoing voice from within him, he looked around and all the bloodstains were all gone, a very bright irritating light entered his black eyes… Wolfram was gone.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Wake up! Wake up!" Wolfram shook him. He was awakened 'again'; he was extremely sweaty and so pale. He barely knew that it was a dreadful dream.

"Wha-wha-what??!!! It was just a dream?!" Yuuri can't believe that it wasn't real, he was sure it looked so real and it did happen. He sat over the edge of his bed with a confused and puzzled face.

"You're squirming so badly and I needed some help. Everyone was worried." Wolfram explained as Yuuri was looking around, he saw that everyone is safe and he was relieved.

He leaned closer to Wolfram and kissed him. Their lips touched and Yuuri didn't mind the people looking at them. Wolfram was shocked and he blushed but he happily returned Yuuri's sweet kiss. Everyone didn't say a word.

"I love you Wolfram." Yuuri confessed as he broke their kiss. He feared of ever leaving Wolfram. He gave Wolfram his very warm and lovable hug and Wolfram didn't hesitate so he freely accepted it.

"I love you too… What was your dream exactly?" Wolfram asked they broke there sweet kiss.

"You were all dead… The 'person' killed you…" Yuuri calmly stated. All eyes were on him. Everyone was shocked, who could have killed them?!

It was an unsolved dream. A brutal, disgusting and bloody dream, he only knew that it was a "LONELY LETTER SENDER".

"NO! It is real" Gwendel stated calmly from his right. Looking quite suspicious, with his brows almost touching.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri in shock, everyone was looking at his pale face again.

"What do you mean 'it' 'is' real?" Yuuri was uncertain of what is happening but he was about to know.

_**Okey, I know who the "Letter S****ender" is now and I'm going to put a second chapter on this fic. Sorry to all the fanficters who red this, I just can't help it. Anyways, enjoy and keep reading! Please leave some reviews! I'm desperate! he,he...  
**_

_**A's Notes: Sorry! I changed my mind 'again'. Peace! Enjoy the next chapter!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the sudden change of mind… I'm gonna put another chapter in this fic…

Chapter 2: the Truth

Yuuri's hands kept shaking, he has goose bumps all over his skin, and He was confused of Gwendel's words. How could it possibly be 'real'? It's just a dream right? There was complete silence in the room; Yuuri looked at Gwendel with a confused face.

"Oh, I get it, you're just joking me." Yuuri stated, he scratched the back of his head as if nothing happened and considering it to be a harmless joke.

"No your majesty." Conrad looked at him, his onyx eyes turned black.

"Wha…wha… What are you talking about?" Yuuri can't believe the sight.

He closed his eyes, "this isn't happening…"

He opened his eyes and hoped that everything was just another dream but…

"Huusshhhh… We're not what you think we are." These words came out from Wolfram's mouth as his breath reached Yuuri's black hair.

A cold air passed through Yuuri's lean arms, his face turned extremely pale again. He saw everyone turning into something he can't understand yet. Their clothes were torn, their eyes were all black, their skin was very pale with green markings and their hair was soaking wet with splats of blood they look like people from the undead or zombies. These creatures made an ugly, irritating and ear-bleeding cry. He covered his ears to resist it.

"Wha… wha… What's happening?! NO! Not again!" Yuuri exclaimed, he jumped right out of bed and ran for the door.

He was running for his life, he dragged Morgiff at side of the bed (he was already dressed). He ran so fast, ha gasp for his breath as he looked back at the zombies running after him. He thought that the letter sender would be the master of this, now, he despise the revengeful soul.

"This can't be happening, who are you?! Great One! Help me!" Yuuri shouted, still running, he wasn't sure what to do and he ran trough the woods. He still can hear the awful cry the zombies were making.

He thought that this is the only way he could ever leave them. He dodged the branches and headed towards the tomb, still hoping that anyone would be there to help him. The cries left him.

When he got there, the door was already opened; he entered the tomb and quickly closed it and locked it with a cabinet. He thought that Ulrike, Murata and the shrine maidens will be there but they weren't. His heart pounded again, he went to the Great One's altar. He barged right in without any problem that the door was closed.

As he opens the gigantic door, he saw a figure of a man in front of him. _'Who could this be?' _ This thought came round and round his head as he pulled out Morgiff and placed it in front of this figure as he moved closer.

"I see you're here now, Yuuri." The figure turned around and faced him. It has blonde hair, amazing blue-eyes, white pale skin, a majestic robe, and a calm caring voice.

"Gre… Gre… Great One?!" Yuuri exclaimed his black eyes widened as he sees the original king looking back at him, because of complete shock, he dropped Morgiff on the floor.

"Yes, it's me my beloved Yuuri." The Great One answered with eyes ever so beautiful.

"How could this be?" Yuuri looked confused and disturbed; he couldn't believe that the Great One is alive.

"It's not yet time; you must look first for the seed hidden from within." The Great One stated, he came closer to Yuuri and held his hand close to his heart.

"Wha… Wha… What do you mean 'hidden from within'?" Yuuri was shock still; he looked up to the Great One's sweet, angelic face.

"This seed holds the key to save everyone in the kingdom, plant this and their souls will be free, but..." The Great One stated, a black cloud passed Yuuri's eyes, before he knew it, the Great One was gone.

"But what Great One?!" Yuuri was almost falling; he knelt down on the aisle. He looked around for signs where the Great One is, he was eager to know the last words he was going to say.

His mind was puzzled,

_What seed?_

_Why are their souls locked?_

_Is this another dream?_

_Where is the Great One?_

He stood up; a shocking piece of paper was lying on the floor right on the spot the Great One was standing. His eyes widened again, he was frightened, this time it was real. He was sure that this is from the Letter Sender. He knelt down again to pick it up.

"This couldn't be… How could it?" Yuuri was starring at the piece of paper he was holding. He opened it slowly but it wasn't written in blood as he expected.

_Yuuri,_

_I locked everyone; the Great One is in my power. I gave you a chance to meet him but your time is up. You must sacrifice a person's heart to accomplish the seed._

_Anonymous_

Yuuri looked at the letter again; the emotions he felt in his dream came true, his face turned pale. Chills were racing up and down his body and he grabbed Morgiff from the floor.

"What does he mean 'sacrifice a person's heart'?" Surely he can't kill anyone.

He went back to go out, he didn't mind the danger waiting for him outside, he felt hopeless again. He was very anxious to find the seed, but where could he possibly start looking? His body was weak, his face looked very frustrated, and he couldn't take it anymore!

As he placed his hands on the door knob, suddenly, a swift air brushed his hair. A shadow passed before his eyes, he thought for sure that this is the Letter Sender in his dreams, he turned around. Another black figure was in front of him, he can hear the deep breaths it was taking. He pulled Morgiff out of its place, but as he moved closer to fight with this figure, he was shocked to see…

_**Another chapter will be updated next so keep reading! I'll reveal the figure next, many thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I changed my mind. Well, anyways, please review! In the mean time, please also read "Huh?"…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ha,ha… I guess you liked it, I didn't see that coming… Anyways, thanks for the reviews and thanks for not kicking my butt because I changed my mind! Bored much? Here it goes…

Chapter 3: The Battle

…WOLFRAM! His beloved fiancé was looking pass him, he can feel his mouth dropping on the floor and his body was entirely weak. Wolfram was still soaking in blood, his dress still torn and his emerald eyes were all black.

"Wo… Wo… Wolfram??!!" Yuuri exclaimed as he tired to move closer to zombie Wolfram.

Wolfram's hair covered his eyes as he saw Yuuri coming closer. His hands were dropping from his arms and blood was all over the floor. Yuuri brushed his fiancé's blonde hair trying to see if he is still alright. A cold air passes his pale Japanese skin, he pulled Wolfram's bloody hands and he sighed in entire grief. He looked very disturbed that the Letter Sender would do such a thing.

"Wolfram, 'it shall pay." As Yuuri finished his statement crying for his fiancé's situation, Wolfram grabbed his arm really tight.

Yuuri was shocked; he looked at Wolfram's black eyes.

"Yuuri, please kill me." Wolfram was begging, he turned normal for a slight second to give him a warning but…

"Hu… Huh?? I can't do that, I love you!" Yuuri exclaimed, he saw Wolfram back into a zombie, his grip became tighter and blood was soaking his blonde hair.

Yuuri tried to get away from him hoping to resist Wolfram from killing him, he pulled his arm off from Wolfram's hand but he just couldn't. The grip got tighter and his arm was very pale from the lack of blood. Wolfram leaned closer grabbing hold of something from his other hand. Yuuri noticed it and screamed.

"WOLFRAM! STOP IT!" Yuuri became the Maoh at last, he unleashed his powers and burst out with glowing light for just a moment and Wolfram fling to the wall but little did Yuuri know his powers were just to get Wolfram away from him.

He turned back to his normal self; he dozed to the floor but still regained his consciousness. He scratched his head looking confused and realized that Wolfram was standing by the wall waiting for him to wake up. Wolfram ran towards him holding a sword by his shoulder for battle, he fling it to the air and blood was covering every inch of it.

"NO WOLFRAM! I can't let this happen!" Yuuri shouted to his fiancé as he dodged the passing blades almost cutting his neck.

He pulled Morgiff from his side and tried to stop Wolfram's attack by continuously avoiding the sword. He kept his balance and gives all his might to stop him. Wolfram's green pale skin became much greener and his veins from his head were almost visible. The blood on his hair was flying on mid air, Yuuri's face was covered with it and he realized that he loved his fiancé more than anything in both worlds.

"Who are you?! Let's fight instead!!!" Yuuri shouted for the Letter Sender to know and stop this disgraceful event. He was desperate to settle things with 'it' from the start.

He cried as he was looking at zombie Wolfram craving to kill him. He was desperate to be with Wolfram and everyone again, normal and happy. His life flashed before his eyes for that moment, his most treasured childhood memories, his family, Conrad, Gunter, Annissina, Lady Celi, Murata, Gwendel, everyone and especially Wolfram. He remembered the times he was in the Demon Kingdom and the most precious of it all was when he slapped Wolfram. He loved his fiancé more than anything; he valued it most in this brutal event. He got his mind back and he looked at Wolfram with a teary and a thankful face that he came to his life even for a while.

Yuuri can't hold Morgiff anymore so he fell on the floor with his butt on first and he twitched his eyes taking Wolfram's attack. Wolfram takes in and moves closer to Yuuri waiting and wanting to kill him. Yuuri didn't move, he closed his eyes still lying on the floor.

He watched Wolfram as he fling the sword in, he didn't regret ever doing this. He will sacrifice his very life for Wolfram because he loved him so; it's much greater than anything he had ever felt. Now, everything is over.

"Goodbye Wolfram…" Yuuri spoke with all the might he had and stated it gently as Wolfram came over and placed the sword in to kill Yuuri.

_**No words left to say… but don't worry it's not the last chapter yet!**_

_**Please leave reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE!**_

_**It's just short... Hope you like it!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sacrifice and Encouragement

He was crying for the reason that he will sacrifice his life to save Wolfram he never regrets anything from making him do this. He felt pain and the act of thankfulness inside him. He was still lying on the floor with Morgiff far from his side, squirming in deep pain that he was thrown away from his master. Even though he was very optimistic when these things happened he felt so alone.

Then suddenly, time stopped, "What happened?"

He wiped his teary eyes, he looked at Wolfram still carrying a sword but he was stiff and the blood flinging to the air was floating. He was amazed and frightened at the same time.

Yuuri was still lying on the floor, confused and breathe-stealing. He saw a woman coming closer to him, as to his surprise the woman has a blue and white straight hair falling on her back wearing a priestly gown with innocent blue eyes and a smooth face. Her bangs gave a much clearer view of her angelic face, that woman was the soul inside of him; the soul that helped many people, that soul was Lady Julia von Wincott. She came there to encourage Yuuri and remind him that hope is still there. The necklace that Conrad gave him glowed brightly as Lady Julia came closer. He knew it that the Letter Sender didn't do this, if it did, he is dead by now.

"Yuuri, Yuuri…" Lady Julia softly spoke and she snapped him from his amazement.

"La… Lady Julia… Ho… How could this be?" Yuuri had his mouth shut after telling his statement his arms were at his back for support and his legs were slightly apart, he knew it was a bad gesture but he was astonished to see Lady Julia so he didn't move.

"Yuuri, don't give up… This person is testing you… Please don't give up…" She calmly stated as she stretched her arms out to Yuuri to help him stand up. Yuuri accepted feeling ashamed that a woman would do this.

"Lady Julia, who is this? What does 'it' want from me?" Yuuri stood up and looked at Lady Julia's innocent eyes.

"I can't tell you yet Yuuri, please do what you think is right, love will be sacrificed not a heart." Lady Julia stated looking worried at the same time her hair dropped from her ears almost covering her eyes but her bangs stopped it.

Yuuri was relieved but _how can he sacrifice love?_ This thought came round and round his head, he didn't bother Lady Julia because he knew that it will be revealed later on, he just do.

Lady Julia touched hiss pale face and smiled at him; Yuuri smiled back and comforted his head to her warm hands.

"Be strong Yuuri…" a mist of green magic appeared floating in mid air as Lady Julia faded. Yuuri's eyes were widened he has faith inside of him once more.

"Thanks Lady Julia…" He stated starring at the necklace on his hand.

He faced Wolfram still motionless when he dropped the necklace on his chest Wolfram started to attack him again. The blood continues to fling on the floor and Yuuri faced him standing up with his body straight.

"It's not over yet…" Yuuri reminded himself while passing each of Wolfram's deadly moves.

"Ughh!!!..." Zombie Wolfram wailed as he ran towards Yuuri.

Yuuri demised a plan and ran towards Wolfram approaching him; he had nothing as his shield. Bravery took every inch of his body and the glowing necklace swing to the air on his neck, thinking that it was his only choice.

With his hands on first, he gently grabbed Wolfram's greenish pale chin and he avoided the incoming sword by jumping over it. Wolfram's head didn't fly as a zombie's head would be. He held him and Wolfram's body stopped. He dove in and kisses him with his other hand tucked behind Wolfram's head for support. He sacrificed all the love and passion in that kiss.

Wolfram didn't swaddle, his eyes turned to emerald again and the veins on his face disappeared, his skin look normal, the splats of blood that was on his hair were gone and his clothes weren't torn anymore. He looked up the ceiling shocked for a moment but as he saw Yuuri sincerely kissing him and closing his eyes, he didn't complain but instead returned the kiss.

Yuuri's black hair covered his eyes as they bent over a little bit to the side. Wolfram drew himself to Yuuri's arms and held him tightly, he never felt so good in his entire life. He first kiss was just a zombie Wolfram trying to barge in but now it is very different. He also closed his eyes and hoped it will never end, he remembered what happened to him but his consciousness was drawn to that magical moment.

Yuuri noticed a hand on his hip and another one on his shoulder, his grip tightened their kiss. He knew for sure that Wolfram is back to normal again, he felt Wolfram's tongue on his and his lip's movement that is touching his they both exchanged kisses. It lasted long than he expected, as a matter of fact, they both enjoyed the company of each other and they cuddled up in each person's arms. They both indulged themselves on that life-saving kiss.

_**Please do leave reviews… it's still short because my mind is in disturbia mode trying to explain the kiss…**_

_**There is one more chapter left and I'll say my goodbyes to this fic then, if you want me to continue this please leave reviews… **_

_**That's just what I'm asking for… Anyways, thanks for reading this 'chapter'!**_

_**The Letter Sender will be revealed at last… Please guess and my two stories ("Wolfram Turned into a Girl" and "Huh?") will be updated late because our nerve-wrecking exams are coming up… Sorry! **_

_**See you in the last and I hope not the least chapter… Bye! I'll update it tomorrow no matter what! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is for all the fanficters and anonymous reviewers who red, review, who put this story on their favorite list and putting this into story alert. Thank you so much!**_

_**Especially: Xzanayu, Nevynwatcher, Square-Enix fan, Mysterious, loesjuhb, moonlightstar12, nyappie-chan, and review-pow. Thanks a lot guys.**_

_**And many thanks to Bybok, ate Mar and Chassy for encouraging me now, (finally they got over it) love you guys! Generosians, be strong! And to my family especially my bro… Here it goes 'again'…**_

Chapter 5: The Mark

Yuuri's eyes got watery again and it slide down his pale cheeks and dropped on Wolfram's nose. Wolfram noticed it and thought that something isn't right. He stopped the kiss, back away a little and opened his emerald eyes. He put his hand on his side and glanced at Yuuri still crying and smiling. He looked at him with a worried face he touched Yuuri's face and wiped his tears with his thumb.

Yuuri opened his eyes and was grateful to see that Wolfram is alright, he cried again and hugged him tight. His hands were wrapped around Wolfram's neck and Wolfram held his hip. He smelled the sweet fragrance of Wolfram's blonde hair and Wolfram smiled back as his face touched his fiancé's. Wolfram rested his head on Yuuri's lean arms.

"I'm glad you're alright Wolfram…" Yuuri whispered on the blonde's ear and twisted a little bit.

"I'm sorry Yuuri…" Wolfram apologized still leaning Yuuri's pale face.

"It's not your fault…" Yuuri whispered again with a soothing voice and his breath tickled Wolfram's ear.

"You're the most wonderful thing that happened to me Wolfram…" Yuuri reminded him, still hugging him tight.

Wolfram just smiled and his heart was delighted and it beated so fast.

"I love you Yuuri…" Wolfram confessed. Yuuri's black hair was on his face he tightened his warm hug.

"I love you too… Wolfram…" Yuuri returned the statement and he held on as well.

The couple was still in the Great One's altar, all alone with no one but the two of them. They valued the precious moment they have together. The necklace glowed again and it was bright as the sun as Yuuri said his last words. The necklace glowed from the feeling of entire love from both of them. Yuuri and Wolfram noticed it and it floated between them the crystal was still on Yuuri's neck and it floated just above his head. Both of them depart from each other's arms and their eyes followed it with astonishment.

"Yuu… Yuu… Yuuri?" Wolfram was dumbstruck by the sight; his emerald eyes were wide open.

The glow illuminated from the necklace and it parted the necklace and the necklace hung again from Yuuri's neck. The glowing ball of light reflected on the bloody floor and the light absorbed it slowly. The blood disappeared and it transformed into a figure inside the ball of light. It became a seed and after the transformation happened it descended glowing and blinking a blue light. Yuuri caught it and held it close to his heart.

"Thanks again… Lady Julia…" he whispered silently.

"What is that Yuuri?" Wolfram was curious; he moved closer to get a better look at it.

"This is the symbol of our sacrificed love." Yuuri jerkingly added while scratching the back of his head.

"You talk like some noble man wimp!" Wolfram huffed and teased him.

"Hey, don't call me that! Anyway, let's plant this…" Yuuri grabbed his hand looking excited and Wolfram tagged along with him, they ran to the tomb garden.

"What for that's just a seed anyway… Where are the others?" Wolfram protested with his spoiled brat attitude again, he was behind Yuuri. He was smirking and eager to know what it is.

"Oh, you'll see…" Yuuri turned to him still running.

They finally arrived in the garden, the flowers there were dried up due to the red climate of the Demon Kingdom. Yuuri found a nice spot on the bottom of the fountain. The soil was soggy and Yuuri thought that in earth this is a great.

"This is a good spot." Yuuri knelt down still smiling at his fiancé.

"Huh?" Wolfram was standing giving Yuuri a suspicious look.

"Come on Wolfram, Let's plant this together." Yuuri turned his head around and looked up to Wolfram.

"Okay… You're my fiancé after all…" Wolfram finally knelt down and helped Yuuri.

They faced each other on opposite directions, Yuuri held Wolfram's hand and nod at him to start digging, Wolfram nod back. He was glad he finally have the seed, he thought he must kill someone to get it but instead the love they had for each other helped them to gain the seed. Now, it is almost going to end, the Letter Sender will be gone at last and these bludgeoning will be solved.

They dug a small hole, their fingers were full of dirt and Yuuri placed the seed in the middle. Both of them put the dirt back in and they smiled at each other like little children who accomplished something, which they did.

"Now, well just have to wait…" Yuuri stated as he grabbed Wolfram's hand.

"Wimp! Why do you to be all mushy on me all of the sudden?" Wolfram exclaimed, both of them stood up.

"Nothing… I just love you." Yuuri confessed again and Wolfram shut his mouth when he heard these words.

The land glowed and a rose bud grew erupting from the soil. It was also a magical sight but nothing happened then Wolfram had an idea.

"I guess it needs some water." Wolfram suggested looking down at the plant.

"You're right, let's water it together." Yuuri agreed.

The two of them scooped a handful of water and poured it to the rose bud. The rose opened, then it glowed once more and it shined throughout the whole Demon Kingdom. The sky turned blue again and the fear of death vanished. The light made all the zombies out of the tomb turn normal. Everyone was alright now and everyone was happy. Yuuri hugged Wolfram again, hoping to never let go, they smiled at each other. Wolfram understood by now the significance of planting the seed, he was glad he trusted Yuuri. Their hug got tighter.

Conrad, Gwendel, Anissina, Lady Celi, Josak, Greta, Ulrike and Murata magically appeared in the tomb speechless but some of them knew what was going on though. They witnessed Yuuri and Wolfram's special moment and they were happy the two get along well.

Gunter and Lady Celi were crying and shouting that despite the commotion, his majesty and his fiancé were alright; both of them were kind of over reacting.

"Oh, your majesty, Wolfie, thank goodness you're alright." Lady Celi came running first with Gunter behind.

"Oh… hu,hu,hu… You're majesty!" Gunter came running as well.

The both of them squeezed Wolfram and Yuuri, they were both gasping for breath. Wolfram was buried on Lady Celi's bosom and Yuuri was entirely locked around Gunter's arms.

"Uh… uhh… I'm happy to see you too…" Yuuri was still striving to get out.

"Stop it mother, I can't breath!" Wolfram complained as he was coming in and out of his mother's bosom.

Gunter and Lady Celi finally let them go and everyone was delighted to see them again.

"Thank you, all of you…" Yuuri announced as he faced to greet everyone.

"All is well my love…" he turned to Wolfram and smiled at him, he never expect that he will call Wolfram 'love'. Wolfram didn't call him a wimp anymore because he happy to be called like that.

Greta ran towards her fathers and hugged them both. Yuuri and Wolfram were happy to see their daughter. Conrad and Gwendel were smiling along with Ulrike and Murata. Gwendel wasn't into smiling but this time he did.

"Everything turned out fine I guess…" Murata stated.

"Yes, you're right your Eminence…" Ulrike added.

They knew from the start who it was, now, it is up to Yuuri to find out.

The rose lighted again and a leaf revealed a small piece of paper. Yuuri was frightened again, his heart skipped a beat and he feared that everyone will be a zombie again.

He knelt down to pick it up, he opened it shockingly and he holds Wolfram's hand tightly.

"Yuuri what is it?" Wolfram came closer and he red it silently as well.

The Letter states…

_Yuuri,_

_You prove that you are worthy of my kingdom, you are truly a great king and you have finally shown your love for Wolfram. This flower is the mark of your love to this kingdom and especially to Wolfram. I give you my thanks and trust. My kingdom be peaceful in your hands and thou shall the heavens shine upon you in your reign._

_Shinou_

"Shinou…" he read the signature out loud. Yuuri was relieved it all turned out to be a test after all. He holds it tight and never let it go. He was grateful to the Great One for helping him have the courage he have now. The Great One was not in sight and everyone thought he had rested in the tomb again after tiring Yuuri out of his challenge.

"Now, that's Shinou… Shibuya, the Great One challenged you in this loneliness to see if you can manage this kingdom on your own without our help…" Murata explained as he walked to Yuuri and Wolfram.

"So everyone knows this already and I don't?!" Yuuri exclaimed his eyes widened.

"Hey! I didn't know…" Wolfram argued with him.

"No, only Ulrike, Lord Welher, Lord Gwendel von Voltaire and I knows… We got out of the picture so you can't notice us." Murata added as he tapped Yuuri's aching back.

"Don't touch my wimp!" Wolfram complained when Murata did this he was furious.

"Conrad you know?!" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Yes, I do…" Conrad confessed. Yuuri was dumbstruck he thought that they were not involved but...

"At least you have shown your true feelings to Lord von Belifeld now right?" Murata added, ignoring Wolfram.

"Yes, I did and I'm happy I didn't keep it anymore." Yuuri added and looked at Wolfram.

They all smiled at each other and everyone was normal once more. They all went back to Covenant Castle, Yuuri and Wolfram still were holding hands with Greta tagging along with them, she was happy her fathers finally admit their feelings to one another…

**When they arrived….**

They were all in the court room. Lady Celi opened the topic of Yuuri and Wolfram's wedding. They all stayed there thankful of the Great One and for their king who proved himself worthy, hearing every bit of the ex-Demon Queen's words. Yuuri and Wolfram didn't mind at all, they found themselves wrapped around each other's arms again and everyone's attention was on them. The flower bloomed beautifully in the tomb marking it as Yuuri's love for Wolfram.

_**A/N: **_

_**Now, goodbye my fic… Thanks for the reviews everyone. I had fun doing this story and I hope you liked it too. If you red this and it's already completed, please do leave reviews even if you think there's no point in sending it because it's done anyway but do review. thanks! i posteed this in the memory of my lost 'soul', i guess, and this fic is not pervy or anything. please review, if you finished reading this, it just takes a minute of your time. thanks a lot!  
**_


End file.
